1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser device for use in, e.g., industrial equipment, etc.
2. Background Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H02-162786 discloses a laser device having a second order diffraction grating. This second order diffraction grating is configured so that the laser device emits laser light in a direction perpendicular to the main surface of the substrate.
The second order diffraction grating of the laser device disclosed in the above publication is small, since the ridge width of the laser device is 4 μm and the length of the light emission region is 10 μm or less. Laser devices having such a small second order diffraction grating are not suitable for use in high output power applications, since it is not possible to reduce the optical density.